The Art Teacher
by Shugar High Author
Summary: this is a sequal to Dont Come Back.Gabriella and the triplets are now 15 more years older.What happens when Troy and Chad get Transfered and find out some big parts of the triplets?
1. Art Room

**The Art Teacher**

**Sequal to Dont Come Back**

**15 years later:**

It was 5 in the morning and Gabriella was making breakfast.It was 15 years after she had the triplets.One girl came down "Morning mom" Gabriella turned and smiled "Morning Faith" Faith was beautiful she wore glasses and had long straight sandybrown hair , her eyes were blue .She looked almost nothing like her mother but she had her art gift and personality.Faith and Gabriella have a job as a room decorating service , they are pretty sucesful.Gabriella went to college to become an art teacher . She is now a teacher at the high school.

Then you heard two people rushing down the stairs "morning mom" Tyler and Alison said. "Morning Ty morning Ally" The two looked exactly like there mother .The only difference is that Tyler had short hair."So mom there are two new teachers coming today.They're both gym teachers" said Tyler.Tyler played baseball.He had a girl freind whos name is Sarah.Alison is sorta big because she is pregnant, Gabriella is okay with it because her soon to be son-in-law is moving in over break that is in a week.Alison danced before she got pregnant.Her boyfreind is co-captain of the baseball team Johnathan also Tylers bestfreind.Faiths boyfreind is in her art class his name is Jeremy, he also lives next door.You heard a door shut.Jeremys mom also had him at a teenager but she also works hard and is never home so Gabriella gave him a key if he ever wanted to eat with them since his mother rarley cooks."Morning Ty , Ally , Gabriella , and of cousre sweety" said Jeremy. "Morning Jer" said all of them.Jeremy had pale skin and dark brown short hair.He also wore glasses.He gave a kiss on the cheek to Faith.They wernt as romantic as Alison and Jonathan but they do kiss and everyonce in a while make out.everyone ate breakfast."Okay i gotta run guys see you in a hour."

**At the school**

"Ms.Motez i want you to come into my office and introduce the two new teachers as soon as you get set up ok" principal Deval asked."Yeah ok" said Gabriella.After she set up in her class room she went to the office to see nonother than Chad Danforth and Troy Bolton sitting and talking ."Boys this is Gabriella Montez our art teacher , Ms.Montez they are Chad Danforth and Troy Bolton.Boys Ms.Montez will be showing you around the school" the 3 nodded ."Ok well its nice to see you again Chad .Troy I wish I could say the same.Lets just go to the art room and ill draw you a map." She guided them to an art room.The three walked in "WOW" is all Troy and Chad could say.The room was filled with paintings and eissils.On all four walls there were murals."So here is the map and have a nice day " then came rushing into the room were 3 teenage boys "Morning Ms. Montez , ah Alison is sorta panic attacking and needs you , oh hi you must be the new gym teachers"said Johnathan. "Did she throw a book at your head" Johnathan nodded.

* * *

Thats it for now 


	2. Chapter 2

**The art teacher**

Everyone ran into the library to see a crying teenager.The girl looked up "Im so sorry Johnny" she ran over and hugged Johnathan.Troy and Chad just looked questionably and Chad said "Im confused" then Alison looked up "Oh sorry , being pregnant in all i have very bad mood swings" Then Troy nodded while Chad shrugged it off "So Ally please dont throw another book at Johnnys' head please" Alison just nodded

**3 months later**

Alison was 7 months and getting moodier and moodier by the second also she was get weird cravings.One morning before schhol with Troy and Chad."Is it me or do i hear singing" said Chad, Toy listened closer and said "Well they do have singing program so it probably is a student" then Chad said "But we never heard this voice".They wlked in on Faith singing.

_she blowin your mind your mind with her accit_

_just so Jessica Alba fantasic ,instint classic boys like ohh_

_baby i can see us movin like that , baby i can see us touchin like that , baby i can see us kissin like that_

_we dont to more than he said she said_

_baby i can see us movin like that, baby i can see us touchin like that, baby i can see us kissin like that_

_we dont need no more than he said she said_

_he said girl ya winnin she said were u been at stop talking lets get with it just like that they_

_he said your amazin she said then why you waitin _

_no more deliberating what you doing lets get to it just like that they_

_Boy acting as if theres no pressure he do anything to get with her_

_he say anything to convince her money spent to diamonds send her_

_girl playing it cool but shes ready_

_she lovin the fact that shes gifted_

_everything she do she gets lifted_

_feels so wicked lovin like oh_

_baby i can see us movin like that , baby i can see us touchin like that , baby i can see us kissin like that_

_we dont need no more than he said she said_

_baby i can see us movin like that baby i can see us touchin like that, baby i can see us kissin like that_

_we need no more than he said she said_

Then she noticed Chad and Troy and said "Hi , im sorry i thought i was alone." they just clapped and said "Arent you supposed be in the art room.?" she shook her head "I am also part of the drama club i need to record the songs so i can choreograph in the sing and skit competition against East High" Then Chad said "We used to teach at East High thats actually how we met your mom" then they heard a scream and a thud. They ran out to see Alison on the floor with water around her.

**At the hospital outside the delivery room**

"Faith breath" she just eyed Jeremy "Your not the one with a sister who is in premature labor and is gonna be a aunt" she just slapped him upside the head.Then Jeremy realised what was going on "Why didnt you tell me" she just looked at him confused "Your pregnant arent you?" she just laughed "Jeremy im fine sure i was a lil sick last week but im fine now" he just sighed "After this your getting a test at the hospital" and then she just frowned and said "Im hungry can i have a peperoni , sardin , and salami pizza.And im not pregnant"then he just laughed and said "You have morning sickness , cravings , and moodswings" then she just nodded.They heard a baby girl crying.Then a baby boy . Then a doctor came out with twins one in a pink blanket and one in a blue"Say hello to Claire and Johnathan jr." they all huddled up and saw two babys one had blonde hair and green eyes and the other one had brown hair and brown eyes."Aw hi grandkids im your grandma" said Gabriella .Then Ms.Montez came over.Gabriellas mom forgave her when the triplets were 7 she came to every major event since then."Hi im your great grandma Louise.You look like your parents so much" then Gabriella laughed and hugged her mom "I cant beleive it im a grandma it is so shocking.Yet pleasing" then Mr and Mrs.Johanson came sufficating the twins almost.Later that night Gabriella went home with Faith and Tyler.Faith said she wanted to talk to her mother and jeremys mom about something important.

**At 7 oclock that night**

"So at the hospital Jeremy were talking and he realised something , he said that i am moody and sick so ..." Faith said and then Lea said "So did you breakup" they shook there heads then Jeremy said "I said i thought she was pregnant cause she was violent and then laughing the next second." All the two mothers is say "Well we sorta expected it so we are fine since jeremy already has a key , we are actually happy extaic" the two mothers hugged there kids then Lea said "But we expect marrige , and we want to help plan the wedding" Then Gabriella said "Yeah plus you two are totaly perfect for eachother" then there was a phone ringing Gabriella picked it up "Hello" ..."Why the hell are you callin me"..."Oh your sorry"..."Fine ill see you in 15 minutes at the park"..."Bye Troy" then Faith said "Who is Troy are you dating again" she shook her head and said "He is an old freind"

* * *

Dun Dun Dunnnnn. Faith pregnant maby .Claire and Johnathan Jr. are born 

What should happen with Faith:

A)Faith loses the baby

B)Faith gets an abortion

C)Faith catches Jer cheating on her with the new girl

D)Faith never got pregnant and it was a mistake

Ok so the series is a two part episode left!!!!

* * *

Fill the quiz out thats below about my series that i have 

1) In What story does Troy not die

A)Torn

B)Take the floor

C)Unfaithful

2)Where does the gang go , that includes a new boy artist

A)Florida

B)Chicago

C)Paris

3)What are the names of the Twins in Being Dicovered is a Bad thing

A) Cole Dylan , Holly Marie

B) Cole Christiphor , Josephine Andrea

C) Dylan Cole , Andrea Josephine

This is the last question and in my opion it is sorta tough

4)Who plays Ms.Flahritty in cooking romance with a side of secrets?

A)Brenda Song

B)Beverly Mitchel

C) Ashley Simpson

* * *

Remember to atleast guess, Next episode will be the two part finale. Get 2 or more right on the test and you get a clue to a mystery that is a key to a new series , In search for gabriella

Next monday is the final day to have in your anwers to get clue one.Before everyone else.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Art Teacher**

Troy Bolton was sitting on a swing waiting for Gabriella to come.A slender figure apeared "Hey" is all she said.he looked up and saw her."Why did you want me to come" Then Troy said "Are you sure I got you pregnant?" She shook her head and said "Im pretty sure but not 100 percent sure i mean come on you know something happened between me and Chad the night I thought you cheated on me" Then all he could say was "Sorry, I really am but i want a test.Just to make sure.Ok" She nodded

**The next day at the hospital**

Gabriella told the kids about everything they wer'nt mad but happy.Since Tyler is the only one that isnt having problems that contain the hospital at the moment he is taking the test."Ms. Montez i have all the info right in here ok"She nodded and took the folder that was in her hands

_Tyler Andrew Montez_

_Boy_

_February 11 2007_

_Mother: Gabriella Anne Montez.._

"Before I read who the father is i just want you two to know that neither have to stick around" Then Taylor came in not knowing who was the girl Troy Chad and a teenager around

_Father: Troy Alexander Bolton_

_20 inches long_

_7 pounds 5 ounces_

"So Coach Bolton is my dad" said Tyler.Troy stood there shocked all he could think about is what was happening

* * *

"I now pronounce you husband and wife wou may kiss the bride"said the preist and the two newlyweds kissed "I now give you Mr. and Mrs. Jeremy Chase Smith". The 22 year old couple smiled.Then a large Gabriella waddled over and hugged them, Troy finaly accepted the responsability of parenting and now Troy and Gabriella are expecting their 6th child.After that about a week after the father decaration Gabriella found out baby #4 was a factor.then 3 years ago They had another baby boy.Now girl # 4 is on the way.

* * *

ok i know the story might have been bad and i dont personaly like the ending so critisize all you want.Maby if ur lucky you could be the first critisizer i have!!!So ig thanks to #1!!! 


End file.
